


Себя. Их. Друг друга. Не важно.

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Хочу посмотреть, как ты себя трахаешь.





	Себя. Их. Друг друга. Не важно.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yourself. Yourselves. Each Other. Whatever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694) by [tacky_tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp). 



— Я уже не понимаю, что тебя стимулирует.

Лори ненавидит, когда он так говорит. Когда ноет. Она и подумать не могла, что высшее существо из чистой энергии, которое может управлять пространством и временем, окажется таким нытиком.

Однако в его голосе сквозит боль (если, конечно, Лори это не выдумала, пытаясь убедить саму себя, что в нем еще осталось что-то человеческое), и она вздыхает, распушив выдохом челку. Смотрит на него. Смотрит на все созданные для нее копии. Это, конечно, противно, но то, как Джон старается доставить ей удовольствие, до странного мило. (Правда ли он старается? Требует ли от него усилий вообще что-либо?) Лори всегда хочется, чтобы он был счастлив, хотя она и понятия не имеет, как этого добиться. Но сейчас Лори хотя бы понимает, что Джон был бы рад оказаться полезным. 

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты себя трахаешь. 

В ответ он смотрит со своим обыкновенным выражением — спокойной заинтересованности, легкой нежности, в равной степени уязвимости и твердости — и слегка склоняет голову набок. Все его головы глядят на нее. Вдруг почувствовав себя выставленной напоказ извращенкой, Лори прикрывает грудь скрещенными руками. (Чувствовать себя фриком рядом с Джоном. Прелестно.) Ей некомфортно под его взглядом, и она пожимает плечами.

— Это бы меня… стимулировало. 

Он кивает. Несколько Джонов сливаются в одно, пока не остается только двое. Один подходит к другому сзади; первый прогибается в пояснице, второй опускает руку к члену…

— Нет! Нет. — Она зажмуривается. — Давай как будто со мной. Соврати себя. Их. Друг друга. Не важно. — Лори выдавливает из себя ободряющую улыбку.

Он замирает, осмысливая сказанное, и от этого Лори становится легче — от того, что Джон не знает, как вести себя дальше, все кажется куда более нормальным. Потом он разбирается, что к чему, и с решительностью на лице, словно разрабатывает новшества для штуковины Вейдта, продолжает. Теперь оба Джона друг перед другом. У одного из них ведущая роль. Он подается к другому, кладет руки на плечи, наклоняется. Второй же, сперва робко немного опустив голову, приподнимает подбородок и тянется для поцелуя. Два идеальных синих тела сливаются в самом естественном в мире объятии. 

Это так чудесно, что Лори не хочет мешать. (Вопреки чёртову здравому смыслу.) Но все же прочищает горло. Они оборачиваются, и Лори ведет их к постели. (И с каждой минутой ей всё проще считать, что это «они», а не «он».) Она напряженно садится на краешек стула у стены. Выжидающе смотрит. Даже делает движение рукой, мол, продолжайте. И они снова тянутся друг к другу. 

Она привыкнет.


End file.
